Lo que une la luz
by Erianth
Summary: Voldemort está reuniendo las fuerzas de la oscuridad, el bien decide actuar eligiendo a ocho chicos para que sean los portadores de la luz. Hermione hará una nueva amiga que la llevará a hacer lazos con personas insospechadas. ¿Podrán los chicos salvar el mundo con el poder de sus corazones?
1. El inicio de una bonita amistad

Era pronto, muy pronto, las tiendas del Callejón Diagon estaban abriendo sus puertas a los pocos magos y brujas que paseaban a esas horas. Hermione iba cabizbaja hacia Florish & Blotts para comprar los libros del nuevo curso. A pesar de que solo estaban a principios de Agosto, se había levantado temprano y había decidido no pasar otro dia encerrada en casa. Ese verano estaba resultando bastante aburrido ya que todos sus amigos estaban ocupados: Ron y Ginny habían ido con toda su familia a Rumania a ver a su hermano Charlie; Harry estaba encerrado con sus tíos en Privet Drive. Estaba bastante preocupada por él, la muerte de Sirius le había afectado muchísimo, llevaba todo el verano sin contestar ninguna de sus numerosas cartas. Y por último, sus padres habían decidido hacer una segunda luna de miel a Australia, por lo que Hermione ya llevaba dos semanas metidas en casa, aburrida sin más compañía que su gato.

"Tengo que hacer más amigos… sobretodo chicas" pensó Hermione. Estaba cansada de estar sola y de solo contar con Ginny como única compañía femenina, e incluso ella tenía su grupo de amigas con las que compartía curso y habitación. Hermione pensó en sus compañeras de cuarto y decidió que prefería estar sola antes que hacerse intima de Lavander y Parvati.

En cuanto entro a la tienda, le entregó la lista de libros a la dependienta y mientras se los preparaba decidió ir a dar un paseo entre las estanterías. Iba vagando por los pasillos estrechos y silenciosos cuando vio a una chica con un libro en cada mano e iba mirando intermitentemente cada uno de ellos, evaluándolos. Hermione se vio reflejada en esa chica, ¡cuántas veces se había pasado horas dudando qué libro comprar! Dio dos pasos más y, cuando vio las cubiertas de los libros, sonrió, "Howgarts la Historia" y "Howgarts la Historia, según Albus Dumbledore".

\- Difícil decisión, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. La chica pegó un bote y se giró hacia ella. Era de su estatura, con el pelo en unos bucles que le llegaban hasta más de media espalda, con unos ojos almendrados de color verde oscuro que resaltaban con su pálida piel. Le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía unos dientes perfectos y unos labios carnosos, Hermione pensó que era una chica muy guapa.

\- ¡Por Merlin! ¡Que susto me has dado! Si, la verdad es que dudo entre el encanto del libro original o los ingeniosos comentarios de Dumbledore... – dijo volviendo la vista a los libros.

\- Te recomiendo el comentado, es simplemente brillante lo que Dumbledore ha ido descubriendo a lo largo de sus años de director. Por cierto, me llamo Hermione Granger.

\- Encantada, yo me llamo Natalie Beckett.

La chica puso un libro de vuelta a la estantería y le tendió la mano, Hermione se la estrecho y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que Natalie había elegido el libro que ella le había recomendado. Ambas fueron hasta el mostrador y la dependienta les dio los libros escolares, Hermione echó una mirada a los libros de la chica y se sorprendió al ver que eran los mismos que los suyos.

\- ¿Tu vas a Hogwarts? ¿A qué casa perteneces? ¿Qué curso haces? - le preguntó Hermione, mortificandose al momento por la cantidad de preguntas que le acababa de hacer. "Muy bien Hermione, pareces una desesperada... ". Pero para su sorpresa, Natalie le sonrió y le contestó tranquilamente:

\- Antes iba a Beaxbeutons, pero por asuntos familiares me he mudado este verano a Inglaterra. Este será mi primer año en Hogwarts, por lo que aún no tengo casa y tampoco conozco a nadie aquí. Ah, y voy a cursar sexto...

\- Ah! Yo también cursaré sexto este año… ¡Seremos compañeras de curso! – Natalie se alegró y cogiéndola del brazo le pidió que le explicará todo acerca del colegio mientras la conducía a una cafetería.

A Hermione el día se les pasó volando, Natalie era una chica muy inteligente y divertida, le gustaban los libros tanto como a ella, se había pasado toda la hora de la comida hablando de sus libros favoritos; además tenía un carácter tranquilo y cariñoso que hacía que estar con ella fuera realmente fácil.

Hermione y Natalie se hicieron inseparables todo lo que restó de verano, fueron a la playa, de compras, al cine… A finales de mes, Natalie apareció en su casa cargada con sus libros y le pidió si podía leerlos antes de ir al colegio, Hermione casi la tira al suelo del abrazo que le dio porque llevaba días queriendoselo proponer, pero no se atrevía por miedo a que su amiga se pensara que era una empollona.

La noche anterior al primer día de colegio, Hermione invitó a su nueva amiga a dormir a su casa para que al día siguiente pudieran ir juntas a la estación. Los padres de Hermione aceptaron encantados, su hija nunca había invitado a una amiga a casa y decidieron salir a cenar para que las chicas pudieran acampar a sus anchas.

Natalie le estaba cepillando el pelo a Hermione con una poción que dejaba el pelo suave y definido cuando empezó a hablar:

"Mis padres se llamaban Joseph y Katherine Beckett, mi ascendencia familiar se remonta a cientos y cientos de años de magos y brujas. Los Beckett han sido una de las familias de sangre pura por excelencia." Hermione se quedó muy quieta escuchando, era la primera vez que Natalie hablaba de su familia e intuía que para ella no era un tema fácil. "Cuando Voldemort reclutaba gente para su causa, mis padres decidieron que era hora de huir, no querían convertirse en asesinos. Huyeron a Francia, vivieron como muggles y desaparecieron del mundo mágico. Muchos les dieron por muertos así que durante un tiempo estuvieron a salvo. Luego, llegó la época de paz y mis padres volvieron a la sociedad mágica francesa, empezaron a tener contacto con antiguos amigos de Inglaterra… Se estaban planteando volver a su antiguo hogar. Hasta que… hace unos meses, fue unas semanas antes de finalizar el curso… Alguien los traicionó y los encontraron… Y bueno...

Me encerré en mi misma, lloré y lloré durante semanas hasta que un dia aparecio Dumbledore en el hospital y me dio algo que tenía mi madre guardado para mi. Es este collar."

Natalie saco un collar de debajo de su camisa, era una cadena plateada de la cual colgaba una piedra blanca, lisa y brillante, en forma de lágrima, la cadena era tan larga que la lágrima quedaba justo a la altura del corazón.

\- Es preciosa… -admiró Hermione, tocando la piedra suavemente.

\- Me dijo que volviese a Inglaterra, que me uniese a la Orden dentro de unos años, que no me escondiera. No supe qué contestarle, iba a estar sola en un lugar que no conocía, que no era mi hogar. Pero cuando pasaron unos días, y volví a aquella casa vacía, entendí que aquello no sería nunca más mi hogar, que el hogar es donde uno tiene el corazón… y yo allí ya no tenía nada. Así que acepté la oferta de Dumbledore y vine con el primer traslador que pude coger. Al día siguiente, me llego la carta de Howgarts.

\- Lo siento tanto Natalie…

\- Gracias… Y, ¿sabes? La otra noche, mientras miraba este collar, me acordé de algo que me repetía mi madre cuando era muy pequeña: "No permitas que nada ni nadie te robe tu esencia, la esencia de tu corazón, porque es lo que te hace única y especial". Y me prometí que volvería a ser la Natalie de antes, que volvería a sonreír y justo al dia siguiente te conocí y me olvide de estar triste durante un día entero… Ha sido muy fácil volver a ser yo misma contigo…

Hermione estaba perpleja, era ella la que pensaba que Natalie era un regalo, y después de lo que le había contado, no pudo más que alegrarse de que el destino las hubiese juntado… Vio como los ojos de su amiga se volvían más claros y brillantes y la abrazó con todo su afecto.

\- Vamos a dormir… - dijo Natalie, secándose una lágrima traicionera. - ¡Mañana tengo que estar guapa, para impresionar a tus amigos!

\- ¡Ni que te costase a ti mucho estar guapa!

Al día siguiente, los padres de Hermione las dejaron en la entrada de la estación y se despidieron de las dos chicas con besos y abrazos. Natalie se maravilló con la entrada al andén y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión al ver el expreso de Hogwarts.

\- ¡Que chulada!

\- ¡Vamos que te presentaré a los demás! - Hermione empezó a caminar entre la multitud hacia un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas.

\- ¡Hermione! - un chico moreno, con el pelo revuelto y gafas fue hacia ella y la abrazó - Perdona por no contestarte las cartas… Es que yo…

\- No pasa nada, Harry, lo entiendo - el moreno le sonrió y detrás de él un chico alto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules, apartó a Harry y abrazó a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?

\- ¡Ronald, que falta de tacto!… Por cierto, dejad que os presente a… - Pero una cabellera pelirroja apareció y se tiró encima de la castaña con tanto ímpetu que casi se cae.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Como te he echado de menos! - Ginny también había crecido, llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una trenza y la ropa muggle le sentaba muy bien. - ¡Uau, Herms, estas muy guapa!

Hermione saludó a los señores Weasley y los gemelos. - ¡Quiero presentaros a alguien! Chicos, ella es Natalie, Natalie Beckett.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, y ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la primera en reaccionar fue la señora Weasley que le dio un abrazo, "Sé lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho cariño, aquí tienes una familia para lo que haga falta". Hermione se sorprendió de que los Weasley conociesen a los Beckett, y más que conociesen las últimas noticias de su familia.

Ginny fue la primera en acercarse:

\- Ya me contarás que le has dado a Hermione para que se deje peinar y vestir así… - Natalie rió y le prometió que le explicaría su secreto.

Harry y Ron también la saludaron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba con recelo… Anotó mentalmente hablar con él antes de que le dijera alguna de las suyas a Natalie. George se acercó y la saludó, y cuando Hermione buscó a Fred lo vió un poco retirado mirando a Natalie casi sin pestañear.

\- Yo… yo soy Fred… ¿Sabias que eres guapisima? - consiguió articular mientras le besaba la mano.

\- Por Merlín, Fred… ¡No te ligarias ni a un trol con esa frase! - George lo miraba como si lo hubiese decepcionado, Natalie reía pensando en que sería un numerito de los gemelos ya que Hermione le había hablado de ellos. Ésta agradeció la inocencia de su amiga y cuando el tren dio el primer aviso Harry, Ron, Ginny, Natalie y ella se subieron al tren.

Buscaron un compartimento libre y a los pocos minutos de ponerse en marcha el tren, empezaron a llegar compañeros de los chicos y Natalie no paro de levantarse y dar besos. Cuando llevaban la mitad del viaje, a Hermione le entró hambre y propuso ir en busca de la señora del carrito. Sólo Natalie aceptó la propuesta, así que ambas empezaron a andar hacia el final del tren, hablando, hasta que llegaron al último vagón, el cual estaba vacío excepto por tres chicos altos, en medio del pasillo, vestidos con las túnicas del colegio. Uno de ellos se giró al escuchar las voces de las chicas.


	2. Lazos inesperados

\- ¿Draco? - Hermione miró con ojos muy abiertos como Natalie miraba fijamente al chico, Draco Malfoy había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, estaba más fuerte y llevaba el pelo de una manera elegantemente desordenada, Hermione pensó que nunca antes lo había visto tan… atractivo. Detrás de él, reconoció a Blaise Zabini, moreno de piel, musculoso, de ojos negros que tenía fama de Casanova y Theodore Nott un chico alto, pálido, con el pelo y los ojos de un negro intenso.

Los dos chicos y Hermione miraban la escena pasmados, mientras que los otros dos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, ajenos a los que tenían a su alrededor, hasta que para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy se acercó en tres zancadas y tras una pausa, paso sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la abrazó. La abrazó muy fuerte, enterró la cara en el cuello de su amiga y lo oyó suspirar y murmurar, Natalie en algún momento cerró los ojos, y los brazos que había mantenido laxos a los lados de su cuerpo, subieron hasta el pelo del chico.

Estuvieron así unos largos segundos, hasta que rompieron el abrazo y Draco puso las palmas de las manos en las mejillas y mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Cada vez que te veo eres más bonita… - Draco hablaba muy flojo con voz ronca, pero Hermione le escuchó. De repente vio a Malfoy con otros ojos, nunca se había imaginado a un Malfoy cariñoso, dulce y se odio por querer estar en el lugar de su amiga.

Natalie sonrió, "Tienes mucho que contarme, Draco, y yo tengo mucho que contarte a ti". Él asintió y sin soltar a Natalie la guió hasta un compartimiento vacío, Hermione se quedó quieta en el sitio y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Natalie se giró, "Herms, ¿Qué haces? Ven". Hermione miró a su amiga, ¿cómo le explicaba que aquel chico que le cogía la mano, era el mismo que le había hecho la vida imposible durante cinco años?.

Draco salió del trance en el que estaba sumido y dirigió su mirada a Hermione, se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos hasta que Draco supuso el dilema que tenía que tener la muchacha y decidió ayudarla a su manera, " Tranquila Granger, no te voy a comer " y lo acompañó con su habitual sonrisa ladeada, Hermione se mordió la lengua, queria saber que tenían esos dos y si empezaba a discutir con Malfoy se quedaría con las ganas. Blaise soltó una risita:

\- Si ella entra, nosotros también, ¿no? - Ahora era el turno de Natalie, Theo la miraba fijamente desde hacía rato, ella le aguantó la mirada unos segundos y un rubor empezó a extenderse por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta se giró y entró al compartimiento diciendo que le daba igual. Hermione se apuntó mentalmente hablar del sonrojo de su amiga, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

\- Espero por tu bien que no te hayas convertido en un mortifago. - Hermione casi se cae de la impresión. Natalie miraba a los tres chicos con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando una respuesta. Para sorpresa de la chica, Draco se rió, pero no con una de sus muecas si no de verdad, y Hermione pensó que riendo era incluso más guapo.

\- Merlin Nat, no me has dejado ni presentarte. Blaise, Theo… esta es Natalie Beckett, una muy buena amiga de la infancia. - Draco se sentó delante de Natalie y le cogió una mano con cariño.

\- Encantada… Ella es mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger, aunque si compartis colegio supongo que ya os conoceréis… - Natalie miro a todos con expresión interrogante. Hermione no quería abrir la boca, asi que solo sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la miraba intensamente. Supuso que ahora le diría a Natalie que alguien como ella no podía ser su amiga y que se alejara de ella…

\- Claro que la conocemos, Granger es la mejor de nuestro curso. - Natalie sonrió encantada ante la respuesta de Draco. Hermione pensó que había entrado en una realidad paralela o que estaba inconsciente... Llevaban 10 minutos juntos, sin insultarse e incluso se podría decir que le había hecho un halago.

\- Bueno, deduzco por vuestras caras de que no habéis mantenido una relación cordial estos años y ya me imagino el porqué - Natalie miró acusadoramente a Draco que se encogió de hombros. - En fin, Draco y yo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, mi madre y su madre fueron muy amigas durante el colegio y siempre mantuvieron el contacto. Narcisa y Draco venían a pasar todos los veranos a París, hasta hace dos años... - a Natalie se le oscureció la mirada de pronto - Cuando él volvió… Ahora, contesta...

\- Nat…

\- Dime que no, o te mato aquí mismo -Hermione miró a su amiga, Natalie estaba mortalmente pálida, muy seria y cogía con fuerza la varita mientras miraba fijamente a Draco. Hermione se asustó y puso una mano encima de su antebrazo, calmandola.

\- No, no lo soy. Y ellos tampoco, por si os lo preguntáis... Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más vamos a poder evitarlo... - Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la castaña, ella siempre había dado por sentado que ellos querian ser morrtifagos que lo ansiaban, pero ahora que miraba a esos tres muchachos veía realmente lo que eran, tres adolescentes a los cuales la situación les iba muy grande.

\- ¿Evitarlo? Draco, por Merlín, es vuestra decisión…

\- Mataran a nuestras familias… No tenemos elección. - escupió Draco, quería hacerle entender que él no quería eso. Por Morgana, casi llora como un niño pequeño cuando la vio al final de ese pasillo, fue como ver una luz en la oscuridad más absoluta. Natalia había sido su mejor amiga siempre, cuando se iba con su madre a París se olvidaba de los sangres sucias, de los protocolos y los castigos de su padre. Allí se sentía querido, Natalie le daba besos, abrazos y todo el cariño que durante el año no recibía, porque según su padre los hombres no necesitan esas cosas. Volver a sentirla, a oler su perfume de fresas, saber que la iba a tener todo ese año con él… Y a su lado Granger, no se extrañó que esas dos se hicieran amigas, siempre le había recordado a Natalie, buena, inteligente y valiente. Aún estaba impactado con lo guapa que estaba Granger, más alta, con más curvas, pero seguía manteniendo esos ojos vivos de color miel que siempre le habían fascinado secretamente.

\- ¡Yo si que no tuve elección! ¡Alguien decidió por mí, que mis padres debían morir! ¡YO NO TUVE ELECCIÓN, VOSOTROS SI LA TIENES! - Natalia suspiró, calmandose y en tono bajo pero firme añadió. - Draco, si te conviertes en mortifago y haces lo que tu padre le ha hecho a mi familia, yo misma te mataré.

Esa revelación tomó por sorpresa a Hermione pero enseguida ató cabos. Lucius Malfoy había conseguido huir a tiempo del Ministerio con otros mortifagos, después del fracaso que supuso, Voldemort debía estar furioso así que Malfoy le ofreció en bandeja de plata las cabezas de los amigos de su mujer que habían conseguido escapar. Por eso Natalie no había reaccionado al ver a Draco, era su amigo de la infancia como un hermano, pero a su vez, el hijo del asesino de sus padres. Hermione admiro a su amiga, había hecho lo más difícil, no culpar a Draco por los actos de su padre, hizo más fuerte el agarre y Natalie la miró y de repente su mirada se volvió triste. Draco miraba a las chicas con una expresión indescifrable y los otros dos chicos estaban muy serios

\- Lo siento chicos… Yo… Han sido meses muy duros para mí… No tenía que haber hablado así… Cada uno es dueño de su vida, de sus decisiones, será lo que tenga que ser... - Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos, Hermione supuso que no estaban acostumbrados a que les pidieran perdón. De repente, cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, y vio como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¿ A qué casa creeis que la pondrán? - Todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione atónitos, hasta que Blaise entendió lo que se proponía la muchacha y decidió colaborar, "Hombre, yo creo que está claro, será una Slytherin", "Ni lo sueñes, Natalie tiene el espíritu Gryffindor", Hermione miró a su amiga le sonreía con cariño, "Sea donde sea, ¿me prometeis seguir siendo mis amigos?", Hermione asintió divertida, Blaise dijo que no le importaría ser más que amigos y se ganó una mirada demoledora de Draco.

\- Es como mi hermana, ¡así que no se toca! Y Nat, mientras no quedes en Hufflepuff, tengo una reputación que mantener... Prefiero que me vean con una Gryffindor. - Todos rieron, incluso Hermione soltó una risita. - Me sorprendes Granger, tu riendote de los pobrecitos Hufflepuffs….

Fue así como empezaron una discusión medio en serio medio en broma, y se pasaron varias horas hablando, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar al colegio y las chicas decidieron volver para cambiarse. Mientras volvían hacia su vagón, Hermione pensó que después de todo esos chicos no eran tan horribles y que se lo había pasado bien.

\- ¡¿Donde os habiais metido?! - Consiguió articular Ron separándose de Lavander, la cual no le dio tregua y se le volvió a tirar encima, Hermione se encogió de hombros y Natalie enarcó una ceja, "¿Esto es normal?" , todos asintieron riendo viendo la cara de la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, los chicos se subieron al carruaje que los llevaba al castillo, Natalie iba muy seria y nerviosa, todos se dedicaron a darle ánimos y Hermione le prometió veinte veces que seguirán siendo amigos pasará lo que pasará.

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en su mesa, miró hacia la mesa de profesores y allí estaban Dumbledore que mantenía una conversación con la profesora de Transformaciones, McGonagall, y el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Hagrid los saludaba desde el final de la mesa con tanto ímpetu que casi tira al pobre profesor Fliwitch, de Encantamientos, que se hallaba a su lado.

\- ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - preguntó Harry que también estaba haciendo el repaso a la mesa de profesores. Hermione buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a un hombre de treinta y algo años, moreno, con la nariz ganchuda y los ojos azules, era muy atractivo, y muchas chicas ya se habian dado cuenta. "Ni idea" dijeron Ron y Hermione.

Se abrieron las puertas y aparecieron todos los niños de primer año para la selección, McGonagall ponía un taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador encima, éste cantó una canción como hacía cada año y cuando los aplausos terminaron

\- Cuando os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccione. ¡Abbot, Adam!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - el pequeño Adam salió disparado hacia la mesa que aplaudía y se sentó al lado de su hermana Hanna.

Uno a uno fueron pasando todos los niños, cuando el último corría hacia la mesa Ravenclaw, Dumbledore se levantó:

\- Antes de empezar la cena, tengo el placer de presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Sloan. - El nuevo profesor saludo y hubo aplausos muy entusiastas sobretodo del sector femenino. - Además, este año contamos con la incorporación de una nueva alumna que viene directamente desde Beaxbeutons. Espero que la acojan con los brazos abiertos. - Levantó los brazos y las puertas del comedor se abrieron, Natalie caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo con la mirada fija en Dumbledore, le recordó a Malfoy ambos tenían el mismo porte aristocrático cuando querían. Hermione escuchó algunos halagos de chicos de su casa y su mirada viajó hacia la mesa de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy no miraba a la chica si no que la miraba a ella fijamente, se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos hasta que notó que un sonrojo subía hasta sus mejillas y volvió a fijar la vista en su amiga.

\- Beckett, Natalie. - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Natalie se sentó en el taburete con elegancia y la profesora le colocó el sombrero. Pasaron unos segundos muy largos hasta que el Sombrero gritó:


End file.
